poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna's Unexpected Journey
Yuna's Unexpected Journey is the first movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based on The Hobbit Trilogy. Summery In the story, It refers to Princess Yuna starting her greatest and also the dangerous adventure with her friends, their guardians, the Skylanders, the Doom Raiders, their company and the request of Star Swirl the Bearded. Plot The Story of the Quest The Story began long ago, Prince Thomas and Princess Lady were rulers of Orionis and brought an era of prosperity to the Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns until the arrival of Malefor the Dark Master Dragon. Drawn by the amount of gold that the Ponies have amassed, Malefor destroyed the nearby town of Gargoy before driving the Ponies out of Orionis. Thomas and Lady saw King Boron Queen Barran and their Owls of Ga'Hoole on a nearby hillside and is dismayed to find them taking their leave rather than aiding his pony folk.This makes Thomas and Lady despair that help from the Owls would come anymore. Thomas, Lady and the rest of the Ponies of Orionis, under the command of Thomas and Lady, attempt to find their new kingdom. However, they are ambushed by hordes of Pure Ones and corrupt Huns. A large-scale battle breaks out, and they retreated by the leader of the Pure Ones, Nyra, her apprentice, Kludd and the leader of the evil hun army, Shan-Yu. In his rage, Thomas seizes a sword and armor and attacked Kludd murderously, attempting to defeat him. He fends of Kludd and cut the Pure One's left eye. Nyra, Kludd and Shan-Yu fled into the mountains with their army, believed Kludd to be defeated from loss of blood. Years later/Star Swirl Pays his visit Years later, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Princess Ishani (who is now carrying a newborn foal), Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly were visited by Star Swirl the Bearded and got permission from Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie to host a banquet for Spyro and the band of Skylanders, The Doom Raider and the Reformed Villains from Cloudcracker Prison, which doubles as Yuna, Her friends and their guardians' recruitment to help them recover the long lost treasure and Thomas and Lady's Kingdom from Malefor. Yuna, Her friends and their guardians reluctantly joins the company on their journey to Orionis. The Quest begins/Wizards/Encountering Three Ogres Later, the quest begins with Star Swirl leading with Princess Yuna by her side as they travel to the far east. That night, Star Swirl and Edmond talked about Orionis and Star Swirl told them a story about how Thomas and Lady attemped to find a new kingdom and how Kludd, Nyra and the Pure Ones. Then, There was a rainstorm, Yuna and Star Swirl talked about other wizards besides him, Gandalf, Radagast and Alatar and Pallando. The next night, the foals encountered the three meant Ogres, Their Guardians, The Skylanders and the Doom Raiders and their company came to the rescue, But they surrendered because they were threatened to rip their limbs off, Suddenly, Out of nowhere at the crack of dawn, Star Swirl used his magic and turned them into dust. The Ogres' Cavern/Meeting Spyro's Company and Radagast/Huns and Pure Ones Ambush In the Ogres' cavern, Yuna, Spyro, Star Swirl and the others discovered all the stolen goods the Ogres had and all the weapons that'll be very useful. Later, Star Swirl, the Skylanders, The Doom Raiders and Company and the foals met up with Hunter of Avalar, Sparx, Elora, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Bentley, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Blink, Ember, Flynn, Cali, Buzz, Tessa, Hugo, Mags, Persephone and Radagast the Brown and warned them about The Pure Ones on the scouting hunt. Suddenly, the Huns and Pure Ones has ambushed and are on a hunt, With Radagast drawing them off with his Rhosgobel Rabbits-pulled sled. Star Swirl led the others through a stone passage to Rivendell. Arriving Rivendell/The Map of Orionis/Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu's plot In Rivendell, Star Swirl, Spyro, Spyro and their company met up with Elrond, Gandalf the White and Alatar and Pallando the Blue who offered them hospitality. That night, Dusty checked on Ishani to see if she and the baby are doing alright and they are and Elrond discloses the map's indication of a secret door that will be visible only on the full moon the next week. Meanwhile, Kludd Nyra and Shan-Yu were planing a plot to hunt down Princess Yuna and her company. The White Council/Continuing their Journey The next day, Star Swirl, Elrond, Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar, Pallando and Lady Galadrial seek the White Council about the greater threat in Equestria. Meanwhile, Yuna, her friends, their guardians, Spyro, His Company, The Skylanders and the Doom Raiders and Company had to go on without Star Swirl for the time being as they make camp for the night. Goblin Ambush/Froglips' threat/Star Swirl to the Rescue Just then, They were ambushed by a horde of Goblins and they were being taken to Prince Froglips. Then, Star Swirl came to the rescue and as they tried to escape, Yuna got left behind after one of the goblin surprised her and fell into the dark pit. Yuna met Gollum/Curing Smeagol's mind/Playing a Game of Riddles In the dark pit, Yuna woke up and encountered Gollum, So, She used her magic to cure his mind and revealed that he was Smeagol at heart and he was thankful to her. Meanwhile in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Luna were getting very worried about Yuna and the others as Gandalf, Radagast, Alatar, Pallando and Elrond came and informed them about the crisis that's arriving Equestria, So, She sends a message to Twilight, Sunset, Trixie and the others to gather the Equestrian army. Meanwhile, Yuna and Smeagol played a game of riddles and made a fair wager, If Yuna wins, Smeagol will show her the way out and she loses, She's on her own without any help and Yuna won. A Happy Reunion/Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra attack On the way to the forest, Star Swirl made sure that he didn't loose anyone or anypony, Yuna was the only one and just in time, She made it to her company, Everyone was happy to see her safe and sound in one peace. Then suddenly, Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra attacked out of nowhere as Yuna and her friends defend themselves as Star Swirl send a moth to bring back help from Gwaihir and the Great Eagles. Help came from the Great Eagles/The Whereabouts of Malefor Then, the Great Eagles came including their king, Gwaihir. Just then, They've reached the mountains and discovered the view of how close they are to Orionis, Meanwhile, Not too far away in the distance, Malefor awakens from a long slumber.... Trivia *This film is based on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. * The Skylanders, The Doom Raiders, The Reformed Villains from Cloudcracker Prison, Hunter of Avalar, Sparx, Elora, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Bentley, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Moneybags, Blink, Ember, Flynn, Cali, Buzz, Tessa, Hugo, Mags, Persephone, Star Swirl the Bearded, Gandalf the White, Radagast the Brown, Alatar and Pallando the Blue, Elrond and Galadrial guest star in this film. *Ignitus served as the narrator. * Gollum makes his appearance in this film. * The story continues with Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. Songs #[[Circle of Life|'Circle of Life']]' '- Chorus #'Blunt the Knives '- The Doom Raiders and the Cloudcracker villains #'Misty Mountains' - The Skylanders Scenes #The Story of the Quest #Years later/Star Swirl Pays his visit #The Quest begins/Wizards/Encountering Three Ogres #The Ogres' Cavern/Meeting Spyro's Company/ Huns and Pure Ones Ambush #Arriving Rivendell/The Map of Orionis/Kludd, Nyra and Shan-Yu's plot #The White Council/Continuing their Journey #Goblin Ambush/Froglip's threat/Star Swirl to the Rescue #Yuna met Gollum/Curing Smeagol's mind/Playing a Game of Riddles #A Happy Reunion/Shan-Yu, Kludd and Nyra attack #Help came from the Great Eagles/The Whereabouts of Malefor Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225